When Sokka always faints
by Sisters-from-hell
Summary: Well this is Katara's view of Sokka fainting in the worst times. It has Zutara and it has Sokka making a fool of himslef when he shouldn't. R


Sokka always faints on the worst of times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, it is property of Bryan and Mike.**** If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction I would be using my inspiration to make Canon Zutara the best thing ever.**

Sokka always faints on the worst of times. He fainted when that nice woman gave birth and he fainted when Aang told us he was going to school.

I'd never thought I would make my brother faint, especially four times.

I was fourteen, going on fifteen, the first time it happened.

"Sokka I need to speak to you! It's serious!" I told him, a hopeful but doubtful look upon my face.

"Yes?" He exclaimed. Bay was he in for a surprise.

I closed the door to my room. I wanted to make my broth comfortable but I didn't want anyone to hear what I was going to say.

"Sokka, the thing is…" I took a deep, cleansing breath. "I'm in love with Zuko!" Next thing I know his body was on the floor.

The second time it happened I was eighteen. We were in the Fire Nation for one of the many world summits and my relationship with my sweet Prince had evolved to the next step.

Once again I called Sokka into an empty room in the Fire Palace and after much deliberation I spoke up.

"Zuko asked me to marry him…and I said yes!"

My happiness was overthrown by my dear brother's limp body collapsing on the tilled floor.

After he woke up I heard a two hour lecture about Zuko and how this was not going to work but in the end I did get his blessing.

It was my twentieth birthday and my older brother had come to my home in the Fire Nation escorted by my father and elderly grandmother to celebrate. There was something I needed to tell him, but this time, I insisted that my husband would be present in the room.

"Hello Sokka!" Zuko said nonchalantly.

"Hi Jerk!" Sokka joked, a malicious smirk gracing his lips.

I hugged him tightly, taking the entire ache away from my chest. "I missed you Sokka!" He hugged back, his embrace firm around me.

When we released each other I took some steps back and placed an arm around my husband's waist. He smiled and I got some of the strength I needed from my beloved Zuko.

"I have news!" I started, smiling and unconvinced smile.

I locked eyes with my King, his strong gaze forcing my words out.

"Sokka I'm pregnant!"

All I heard next was the sound of Zuko's soft, calm voice.

"Katara, darling? I think your brother passed out on our carpet!"

Last time it occurred it was a year ago. Sokka had come to the Fire Nation for his yearly visit after I had sent my father a letter asking them to come. Of course I had ulterior motives but I did, truly, missed them and wanted to see them.

Zuko was, at that moment, having a council meeting about winter supplies with my father, Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Arnook, leader of the Northern Water Tribe and some Earth Kingdom representatives.

I had been reading a book about Oma and Shu. My baby was restless in my womb. I was already seven days overdue. Zuko had been nervous about labour but it just couldn't be. Maybe it were the hormones, I did not know, all I knew was that I was calm.

My brother was resting near me his body slump on a _"cheise longue"._

I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my abdomen, like I was being ripped apart and a few moments latter I felt the space between my legs moisture as I heard some sort of liquid splashing on the ground.

"Sokka!" I muttered, my calm state replaced with worry and nervousness.

"My water just broke!"

My brother fainted, leaving me to wonder the empty halls of the palace alone, until I found someone who would help me with labour.

Today I'm worried about Sokka's nerves again. He is coming to visit and I have something to tell him.

I'm looking through the window and thinking about his reaction.

My perfect Prince enlaces my waist and I lay my head back upon his chest.

"Are you worried about something?" His hoarse, sexy voice makes my body quiver.

"Sokka is coming today!" I answered truthfully.

"It will be fine! I'm sure nothing is going to happen today!"

I turned around to face him. His eyes were shinning and my body temperature rose dangerously.

He smiled and his lips collapsed against mine, his kiss greedy and hungry.

It seemed like an eternity but at last we separated.

"How am I going to tell Sokka Lu Ten is going to have two new brothers or sisters? I'm afraid of telling him I'm pregnant again, let alone tell him there are twins growing inside me!"

"WHAT??" Sokka's shriek echoed through the room and even though my reaction at whipping my face around to see him was fast, the moment my eyes laid on him he is already on the floor.

Sokka does always faint in the worst moments.

**OKAY! This was to celebrate my fiftieth review. Thank you guys so much for reviewing All I Need. I hope you keep reading and enjoying it.**

**Meanwhile enjoy this one shot :D**


End file.
